


Voyeurism Levihan style (sequel to More of Me)

by tardisesandtitans



Series: Levi and Hange's Desires [2]
Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Detailed masturbation, F/M, Flashbacks, Hange is a screamer, Levi and Hange are perverts towards eachother, Lots of cummming, Marathon Sex, Masturbating, Mention of Levi and Hange's Squads, Mention of Mike Zacharius - Freeform, Mention of Nanaba - Freeform, Mention of a vibrator, Mention of the 104th cadets, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mutual oral implication, NSFW, P.O.V, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Point of View, Riding implication, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Should have been sleeping but no, Sixty nine-ing implication, Sleeples NIghts Lead to Sex(ual arousal while watching your true love get off), They take ages to have sex but once they do, This is an excuse to write masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Using your best friend's room to escape from an embarassing situation, Voyeur Hange, Voyeur Levi, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, descriptions, levi is a virgin, levihan - Freeform, mention of Erwin Smith - Freeform, shower masturbation, they quickly fuck roughly, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to walk past, but something odd stood out. Hange prefers to have her door fully closed, and there's a gap. Now, it would be so nice to get back to bed, but it wouldn't be as nice to hear her complain.<br/>I shuffled closer, quietly because I didn't want to disturb her.<br/>Walking closer, I heard a cry. </p><p>(Read on if you'd like more. LEVI'S P.O.V)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless Nights Lead To Sex(ual desire as your true love gets off over you masturbating...over them): Levi watches Hange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Remember how More Of Me was part of a series? This is the conclusion to that series.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> VERY NSFW  
> Do not read if you don't like the idea of voyeurism  
> But...ISAYAMA FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED VERY HAPPILY SO  
> As I said, read on if you'd like more. Plus I might do these chapters but from opposite P.O.V's. Like, what Hange's thought process is as she gets off.  
> Finally, I do not own Attack on Titan. Hajime Isayama does.

Typical. Everyone's sleeping and I'm not. Maybe this is a reason why I'm so short, I don't sleep so I can't grow. Some information I absorbed from Four Eyes. Even when I'm not around her, I'm thinking of her. Say what you will, Mike and Erwin tease me about it enough. Hell, I've heard our Squads laugh about it over some shitty Ale. (Those nights also involve Petra and Oluo sucking each other's faces off- how disgusting.)  
Cleaning always helps me sleep. I've gone downstairs due to nightmares many times before. Sometimes its when I can't get her of my head, but for other reasons than sex. That idiot, unable to leave me alone even when I'm trying to sleep. I've thought its because I'm around her to much, but I'm past caring how much time I spend with Hange.

I sighed in frustration as I got my slippers on. These floors are fucking filthy. Erwin should know that if Titans don't kill us all, filth will. I groaned as I got up and looked at my watch. It's half two in the morning. Seems like I'm doing this more and more nowadays. I wish my cleaning supplies were upstairs, it'd be so much easier. I got my cleaning handkerchief and shuffled to my door. The room was dark so I had to resort to feeling the walls, another act I was used to. 

Pushing the door open, I saw the light if someone's room. Of course she'd choose a dumbass time like this to obsess over her notes. Surprisingly though the light wasn't blinding; it was a small lamp but powerful enough that anyone dumb that could possibly be awake -me- could see it. I rolled my eyes, she often stays up at ridiculous times to look at her notes. Least I know I'm not the only insomniac.

I went to walk past, but something odd stood out. Hange prefers to have her door fully closed, and there's a gap. Now, it would be so nice to get back to bed, but it wouldn't be as nice to hear her complain. 

I shuffled closer, quietly because I didn't want to disturb her.  
Walking closer, I heard a cry. It was quieter, as if she was trying not to be heard, but loud enough for anyone hanging around her room could hear. I was still trying to get more aware of my surroundings, so I had no clue if she was trying to recover from a nightmare or complaining like a child who'd spoiled her favourite pen. If it was her pen, I didn't care. She probably wouldn't clean it up. I was more concerned for her if it was her crying from a nightmare. The thought setting in my head, I crept over, not wanting to disturb her.  
I heard a cry again, louder this time. Her previous cry woke me, so now I could tell she wasn't trying to calm down from a nightmare. Still, what the fuck was she doing?  
Hange's cry dissolved into a moan. That made me raise my eyebrow. Then a thought struck me. No, that was disgusting to think that. Even if I wanted to see that, why am I thinking like some lonely pervert?

I inched closer, ignoring how much warmer my face felt and my gradually tightening pants.  
Out of curiosity, I peered in. What I saw made my face flame.  
It was pretty dark, but the lamp next to her notes illuminated Hange's half naked body on the floor with her hand in-between her thighs, moaning lowly.  
She still had her blouse on, but it was unbuttoned- although it wasn't unbuttoned enough- and her bra was showing. The sleeves were rolled up hastily (A poor job, but I couldn't have given a shit about it then) showing her slender arms. Her glasses were abandoned on the table above her, along with her papers. I've thought about her legs much more that I should have, and I wasn't disappointed. I wouldn't have been anyone because its Hange, but she really does have sexy legs. The guilt for not tearing my eyes from her lessened every time. Her uniform pants were crumpled on the floor, and I briefly thought I should stop staring because she would see, and our friendship would be over.  
But then her sinful breathy moans and sighs got a little louder as her fingers sank into herself, and I knew Hange was too busy to think that she was being watched. Maybe she was even imagining the person she's getting off over watching her. I hated how my face continued to flame, and how my pants got tighter every time she moaned. It was unexpectedly arousing. 

She was even swearing a little bit, which made sense because I knew she was a passionate woman but curse words often sounded hot spoken by Hange. I wonder if she's into dirty talk. Fine, I have imagined that a lot more than I'm going to say. I returned my focus to her writhing body and saw her hand thrusting her fingers up and down in between her thighs. I always thought she was... incredibly attractive but I never thought a person could look so beautiful on a messy floor, especially half naked. In between her fast breathing, I focused on how gorgeous her tanned skin was and her figure. Her soft curves had always been noticeable, and swiping my eyes across them made my breath hitch and my mouth dry. Occasionally she thrust her hips upwards while grunting animalistically and gasping in arousal and that was fascinating. In a flash, I unzipped my jeans as she whined lustfully, lowering her third finger inside her. Unable to tear my eyes away and hoping that no one else was dumb enough to be awake at three in the goddamn morning, I began to stroke myself, focusing on her and trying to keep my own breathing quiet and even. Hange could afford to be loud- I wasn't complaining at all- and I couldn't. Watching my closest friend wordlessly scream was so thrilling, her high pitched moans and panting breath really furthered my intent of getting off.  
'Shit, I wasn't planning on doing this. What about when I cum, won't she hear me?' I thought helplessly.

I decided I'd worry about that nearer the time, ignoring that it could have been the next second for all I knew; masturbating over Hange does make me cum sooner than I'd like to admit.  
"Ah, f-fuck!!!" She shouted breathlessly, panting uncontrollably , and reminding me why I was stuck in this ridiculous situation. Damn, why does everything Hange has to do be hot?? Her voice alone makes me orgasm.  
I could tell she was nearing her peak, because I saw her other hand reach around and caress her clit thoroughly, making my breath hitch and my hand fly over my cock as she gasped and whined. I wish I could have seen it. The blush on her cheeks was very evident, and her face probably contorted with the effort of trying to stay quiet.

I tried to ignore what her hands felt like, because the only time I'd ever felt her hands was when we were taking turns in bandaging each other up after an expedition. She had hugged me tightly afterwards, whispering how happy she was that I was alive, and that was the only time I felt her pressed against me. Surprised but grateful, I put my arms around her too. I really thought she was going to die. I just let her hold my hands as we lay in her bed. 

And now here I was, about to explode in my hand, watching her about to get off over someone. Whoever he or she was must really turn her on.  
When I came messily (I tried to keep it down but my groan was a bit loud, and I start to moan her name) the last name I expected her to call out was mine.


	2. Hange watches Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was nearly at the shower, which I had to pass in order to get to my room. The door being slightly open- the bathroom door- surprised me. Levi always closed in for the irrational fear that our germs would fly in or something like that.
> 
> I shook my head; of course I was feeling nosy but I wouldn't peer in there and be voyeuristic. It is an invasion of privacy! I do more than enough of that anyway.  
> Yet, my ears pricked up at the sound of a low moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again sinners XD  
> I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! This one is a bit more detailed, I just realised lmao.  
> We'll see how this goes ;)
> 
> I feel like by putting a disclaimer I'm going to hell. Well, I'm an atheist anyway 
> 
> Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Thank god we finally had the option not to go to the Wall Sina ball. When Erwin announced it, I kept grinning at the thought of everyone denying that they'd go. It wasn't so surprising when Mike and Nanaba chose to go though, along with the kids. Someone had to!

Levi had the balls to stay behind, he only complained who would want to spend a shitty night with those condescending pigs. When Erwin asked me if was going, I said I'd rather bathe in shit. That turned into Levi swivelling his gaze to me and as expected, my dear Shorty made a shit joke. Mike joked for us to stop flirting, which Nanaba chimed in that we should get a room, making everyone but me, Nanaba and Mike groan. I laughed out loud and me and Levi resumed our 'flirting', seeing who could come out with the more disgusting statement.

So, a few hours later, I was in my office, reading a new book about Titans and reading about the outside world from some books Armin traded to me. I, in return, traded him some books about the most gruesome yet successful murderers including the cannabalists clan led by Sawney-Bean and also including some past famous killers called Jack the Ripper and the Zodiac Killer. I think I informed him about them too enthusiastically, because Eren walked by and looked very pale and shocked. Armin was completely fine with it though. Oh, that delightful gesumin. (He and Mikasa had been teaching me Japanese)

So I was finished reading my book- I could've finished it sooner but then Moblit came in with some dinner for me. I thanked him, the sweetheart is always looking after me, its very endearing!- when I decided I need a well deserved nap. I got up, stretched like a cat, and walked upstairs. When I got close, I heard the shower. I grinned mischievously. Levi is probably trying to get rid of invisible filth again. The only filth is when I think of his ripped, naked- damn, why am I such a pervert. Probably because I'm bored. That, and I saw him shirtless as he was training. God, he's shredded. That tiny man is sexy when he sweats and oh, when he grunts from the effort of hitting the bean bag, practicing hand to hand combat. Ha, if he knew the filthiest person ever (quoted Levi himself there!) was fantasising about him, he'd have a fit! Probably a cleaning fit.   
Oh, I would not mind if he cleaned me up if you catch my drift. 

Ah well, if I'm going to think about him, better do it in bed.   
I was nearly at the shower, which I had to pass in order to get to my room. The door being slightly open- the bathroom door- surprised me. Levi always closed in for the irrational fear that our germs would fly in or something like that.

I shook my head; of course I was feeling nosy but I wouldn't peer in there and be voyeuristic. It is an invasion of privacy! I do more than enough of that anyway.  
Yet, my ears pricked up at the sound of a low moan. 

My breath hitched in surprise as I saw what was inside- it was Levi, obviously naked and dripping wet.   
Touching himself. Really touching himself! I couldn't resist watching as water dripped down his eight pack, him jerking himself off and his head slumped against the shower wall as he moaned. I felt really hot in my lower stomach, my eyes were fixated on him, my pupils were dilated and my mouth was dry as it hung open in shock- I was very aroused, and Levi moaning wasn't helping- oh god, it was better than I ever imagined. I knew my tiny Captain made the sexiest sounds ever.   
The only reason I wasn't staring straight in, and just through the crack in the door, was because I didn't want to get caught. My own actions were confirming that I am a bit of a pervert, and as embarrassing and privacy invading as it was, it was so hot. I could not stop looking at him.   
He was definitely not small at all. I bit my lip and tried not to blush as I tried to imagine how he would feel deep inside of me, making love to me. I breathed out a shuddery breath as he groaned a bit louder, and swore. I have always longed for him long before I knew I was in love with him, but when he swears- it just sends a thrill through my body.

I wanted to start masturbating so badly, but I've always been loud and I'd hate for him to stop to yell at me for being depraved and ignoring privacy. I really wanted some relief of my own though, and as much as I wanted to join him in that shower I had no clue who he was lusting after.   
To hope it was me was wishful thinking that couldn't possibly be true.  
When Levi hissed in pleasure roughly at his hand getting faster, my own instantly wondered to my shirt. Aware that we were the only two people in HQ, I shuffled quietly to the wall so I couldn't be seen by him, and started unbuttoning myself. It would have been easier if I wasn't wearing a bra, but Levi's gasping and moaning was driving my insane. My hand that unbuttoned my shirt slipped up my bra cup, and I wasn't prepared for how loud my moan would be as I skimmed my protruding nipple. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself as my hand (At least this time I wasn't pretending it was Levi's) fondled my breast, making me moan lowly as I dragged my thumb across my nipple. Then I opened my eyes again half way, and tried not to pant as I saw Levi grunt in pleasure. What made me shove my other hand down my pants was his hand getting faster and faster. I nearly whined as I felt my hand land on my drenched cunt, and I couldn't resist instantly slipping a finger knuckle deep into myself. I actually did gasp as I felt how tight and hot and wet I was, but luckily Levi moaning in the background as he determinedly moved his hand up and down covered my gasp. I raspily cried out as I pinched my own nipple enthusiastically and my finger was shoving itself in and out of me, becoming even more soaked every time. I hissed out sinfully as I pushed my second finger inside myself, and gasped/cried out in ecstasy as I began stretching myself with my soaked fingers. Thinking about Levi's dick again as I felt inside myself really made me wish he was fucking me animalistically and senselessly.

Levi was giving very short, sharp, gaspy pants of breath, so I knew he was going to cum soon. (Most likely explode all over himself- oh, what a perfect sight!)  
"Ah-!" He gasped, and I silently begged him to keep going. I was applying pressure to my clit long before I worked my second finger inside of me, so I knew I was going to cum soon. I was so far gone that I almost didn't care if Levi heard me anymore, but I still wanted to be as quiet as possible to hear him. It was a surprise that I'd been able to hear him all this time. 

A louder cry tumbled from my mouth as I grabbed my breast and shoved my fingers in and out of my body ruthlessly. This was so difficult- staying quiet when I was feeling so good. I was really glad he was losing himself to his upcoming orgasm- It was unbelievably erotic and it was giving my moans a cover. Plus there was the shower, which doubled making my own fast approaching orgasm easier because I was still glancing quickly at him and he always looked so damn hot...

"Ha-HA...HANGE!" He groaned loudly, and the brief shock made me look at his dick and his hand covered in his thick cum- which made me whine out his name pleadingly and loudly while my fingers were completely coated thickly in my juices.   
I quickly tried to calm down as I gathered my thoughts- he was thinking about me, he wants me! Just like how I want him! But still, if I saw him, I don't know what I would say. It was overwhelming. 

The worst part is, I froze as he turned the shower off. So I had to act fast or he'd see me. My room was close to the shower, but Levi was closer to me.  
"Tch, this is disgusting. No one better ever find out I act like a fucking lowlife." he complained to himself as he washed his hands in the sink. His towel was probably wrapped around his waist, so still he was technically naked- I needed to get lost quickly or he'd see me! He might start making out with me and...show me how he would feel deep inside of me, but I'd still be embarrassed, and so would he because he'd only be screwing me because he lusts after me, not because he loves me!

Anytime the thought of us being just friends with benefits would make me tear up, but I quickly ran...into Nanaba's room. I felt terrible, and blushed wildly our of how disgusting I felt- half naked like a nymphomaniac in my best friend's room, but at least Levi never saw me as I hid behind her door. I didn't dare contemplate rushing out to him and apologising for acting like a horny idiot, I felt like such a coward. I regretted what I has done- there was no sink. I scrambled to pull my clothes back on- pull up my bra, button up my top, pull and zip up my uniform pants and wipe my fingers on them- to wait for him to go to his room or whatever he was doing. Luckily Nanaba was very tidy so he wouldn't come in here; even though I may or may not found her one time holding a vibrator, she was so embarrassed but to this day I'm still surprised why she wasn't mad at me. I calmed down and heard Levi's footsteps make dull thuds towards his room. I saw Nanaba's Omni directional mobility gear, but even though she's used mine on more than one occasion it would be too loud. 

Actually, Levi was in his room so it wouldn't matter.  
I sighed, and grabbed my best friend's gear. I could explain to her later. I opened her window once I had it on, and flew to my room.  
So I know Levi wants me. But is it just sexually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahahahahaha :3


	3. Near the Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange contemplates telling Levi she saw him, but she doesn't know he's doing the same about her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did with my title? XD  
> I can't wait to write the fourth chapter, its going to be so much fun.  
> Most of it is Hange's P.O.V, some of it is Levi's (sadly, I think I'm biased XD. But to entertain you all, I think Levi is the most sexually frustrated one because in this fic and in my mind, he is a virgin)  
> UPDATE: I did make up very quickly a scene about when he first masturbated over her. (I'm actually saying thank god for Pastor Nick.)  
> Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

HANGE'S P.O.V   
I hated nights like those, when I couldn't sleep or even focus on work when it usually helped me.  
It was one of those nights where I can't stop thinking about Levi. Not just intimately either. The things that I love about him. When he comforted me after I was made fun of for my enthusiasm about Titan research, all the times he listened to me when he didn't have to and could have walked away like everyone else, every time he's cared for me. The list for my sentimental feelings for him go on just as much as how I physically want him.   
Today I'm planning on telling Levi how I feel. I'll tell him that I masturbated to him masturbating over me. And that I love him. I can't keep quiet about this anymore, its madness! I don't know if I'll be alive any longer; no one can be sure of when they're time is up- until a Titan is raising us to it's gigantic nightmarish mouth or tearing our limbs off. I'm not going to hide how I feel anymore.

LEVI'S P.O.V  
I'm telling Hange how I feel today, I hated how powerless I felt in the shower, and how I need her so badly and how I really fucking hate how she has no idea how much I need her. I don't know how long any of us have to live. I can't lose Hange when she doesn't know I'm in love with her.   
I don't know how I came to realise I was in love with her. All I know was that it was after I was certain she wasn't befriending me out of pity- she was befriending me because she wanted to.   
The only other thing I know is I have to find her to tell her. I never started thinking about her sexually until...a few months after we met, actually. Granted, it was for one night but then I stopped thinking of her that way- I knew with all the stress and grief of certain events, I had to indulge myself to stop me from becoming depressed.  
It was my first Wall Sina ball. I had to wear a damn tux. Hange looked admittedly very gorgeous that night; her dress clung to her in places that were extremely appealing. She was protesting to Mike how we weren't a couple. I interjected saying I would never make out with her.  
Then that stupid wall cultist Pastor Dick showed up.  
I sighed, saying ' oh for fucks sake' and began making out with Hange as passionately as I knew how to. I was so glad she responded, and it was almost too enthusiastically  
Mostly I was doing it to get him to go away. But that night, I couldn't stop thinking about her- and that was the first time I masturbated over Hange Zoe.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've drawn out the UST, but the sex is intense ;)

Footsteps were heard going up the stairs to the place where Levi and his Squad usually were after training. Difference was, the footsteps belonged to Levi himself. Hange was using the room, and she sent Moblit to find Levi to get him to see what she wanted to talk about.  
It was almost curfew for veterens, that was one of the strangest things. But why the determined Captain had to be alone, he had no idea. Despite him trying not to think about it too much, he hoped it wasn't just her having found out information about who the Female Titan was, and that she wanted to talk about their relationship. He doubted it, but he couldn't not think about her these days. It was always like this near an expedition; for the last three years, all he'd wanted to do before an expedition besides make sure his Squad was ready was to kiss her and hold her and act on his feelings for her, if only just for one night. Because anyone could die in an expedition, even the bravest and smartest of soldiers. Look at how Farlan and Isabel ended up, not to mention Rico's Squad and Eren's Squad when he was a cadet in the battle of Trost.  
He was relieved she'd showed signs of still wanting to talk to him: even though he was sure her hands were buried scrawling notes in her notepad, he was paranoid that somehow she found out about that night when he was in the shower. He always wondered why she really enjoyed talking to him since he never thought he was that great of a person- so he only thought if she found out about him masturbating over her, their friendship would be damaged. Nevertheless, he was going to tell her. The guilt was eating away at him, and he wanted her to know that he loved her.

"Damn idiot fell asleep. Course she would, stupid time to have a meeting about Titan Shifters." he muttered in an annoyed tone as he saw Hange sitting on the bench connected to the table, her head in her arms on the table and sleeping like a worn out toddler.  
'So much for a warm welcome' he thought as he walked over to her, looking at her. Hange had slept in weirder places, but she deserved a good nights sleep in her own bed. He could have woken her, but he was overwhelmed by the desire to touch her, even if it wasn't in the way he craved.

Gently removing her lopsided glasses, he put them in his pocket securely and turned his gaze back to Hange. His eyes softened instantly upon seeing her- she looked so peaceful yet so tired. As much as he wanted her to know, he wanted her to sleep too. It wasn't ideal at all to be yawning in Titan terrority.  
He picked her up bridal style very carefully, as he always did, memorizing her face. His gaze especially landed on her lips, and the temptation to kiss them was torture.  
Blowing out the torches, he sighed in disappointment and sadness. The journey to wherever Erwin planned for Levi and his fellow soldiers to go couldn't have been enough time at all for Levi to tell Hange he loved her. There was always the possibility that he wouldn't come back, or worse, Hange herself.  
He started to walk to her room, trying not to wake her. As he opened the door to her room, he hesitated as she yawned.  
"Evening, Levi." She yawned as she stretched her arms. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, so sorry to do that to you."  
"Don't be silly." He replied, hoping she couldn't see his miniscule smirk. "Everyone should sleep at some point. Ideally, in their own bed."  
Her eyes found his, and the dim light made both of them feel it was just the two of them in the castle, and that they didn't live in a world where Titans attempted to wipe out humanity daily.

"Says you. But I'm glad you found me, otherwise who knows if I would've had chance to tell you at all." she told him, then looking down a bit forlornly.  
Noticing Hange hadn't told him to put her down, he took his chances and slowly placed his hand over hers.  
"I wanted to tell you something too." he walked to her bed, and she got out of his arms, removing her jacket.  
"I'm glad you woke me, then. And can you give me my glasses, I can't take my shirt off like this, let alone the damn straps."  
Walking towards her and discovering his fingers had a life of their own as they found the buttons of her shirt and unbuttoned them, he replied to her.  
"You know once you have those things back on you won't take them off for the rest of the night."  
Hange was surprised he was undressing her, but she definitely wasn't about to scold him. She was more awake now, and very happy to see Levi.  
"Touché, darling." She said teasingly, and removed her harness on her shirt as his hands had moved down to the fourth button near her chest. "Now you should tell me."  
Despite his eagerness to tell her, he paused.  
"I've always believed in ladies first, not that I've told you before." The truth was, Levi was shy, and if he was about to face rejection, he didn't want to die relatively soon knowing Hange hated him.  
The brunette scientist, who had a fully unbuttoned shirt, sighed as she thought about it, taking her shirt off and walking to her wash basket to put it in there. That was convenient, since it hid her blush.  
"Tell you what Levi, I'll tell you if you get undressed too. We both know I don't sleep well during nights before expeditions, so I want you to stay with me." She turned to him, and she saw his top was already off.  
"Ordering me already, Squad Leader?" he stated softly. Seeing him like that definitely woke her up.  
"You know it, Captain." she said playfully, unbuttoning her jeans and walking to him.  
"What I wanted to tell you...might ruin our friendship." he admitted in a sigh, unbuckling her thigh straps. He tried not to imagine her untouched skin under her pants, and especially what kind of underwear she was wearing. Thinking of Hange even in basic underwear turned him on.  
"Levi. We've been friends for six years. I'm not going to throw that away just because you're telling me something I may not like. And anyway, we aren't certain I'll hate what you'll say until you tell me, so spit it out."  
Hearing him sigh again, she looked down at him as he lifted his head to look at her. He was completely serious, and both determination and vulnerability was evident in his face.  
"I'm in love with you." he admitted, looking down again on the last word.  
Hange hesitated, starting to smile to herself in relief: he felt the same way. She removed her thigh straps and bent down to his level, taking his face in her hands lovingly.  
"Levi....look at me."  
Getting the feeling that she felt the same way, he looked at her. They spent a few seconds looking at each other in relief and kissed. It was so passionate and needy; their fingers were intertwined with each others hair and somehow Hange managed to wriggle halfway out of her pants without tearing her lips from his.  
"We can't do this on the floor." he whispered huskily as he covered her neck in kisses. She laughed, relaxing into him as he picked her up again and put her on the bed. He stood back and took his own pants off, and she pushed the rest of hers off.  
When he looked up, he saw her folding up her pants.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Folding them up."  
"Tch." he muttered in annoyance and got on the bed, so close to her he could hear her breath. She spun her surprised gaze to him.  
"Don't waste your time."  
Hange's surprised gaze became half lidded and her eyes showed her desire.  
"I'm not. I'll never do that again." she replied before she began devouring his mouth, and he returned her enthusiasm by pulling her down with him so they were incredibly close again.  
"I love you too." she muttered longingly against his lips as he struggled to undo her bra at the back. She chuckled confidently and did it for him, and he continued kissing her senseless, running his hands over her toned torso. 

She managed to slide off her underwear as three years of unresolved sexual tension clouded their minds.  
They started making out again, and she slid his underpants to his knees.  
"I knew you were big." She whispered lustfully into his ear as he was on his knees again, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. She groaned in pleasure as he dragged his thumbs across her nipples, rougher than he intended but she didn't mind one bit. Levi groaned as she felt his already half hard dick.  
"So much better than touching myself..." he hissed as one of her hands dragged from the base to the tip and back again.  
"Its okay, I remember that you're a virgin. I really don't mind if you cum too soon." she hissed quickly as she kissed his abs, her hands still giving his member very thorough attention. Levi caught his breath as Hange licked him before taking him quarter-way in her mouth, already moaning with relief.  
"Shit, F-Four Eyes....how soon is too soon?"  
She responded by sinking her mouth further and rubbing the parts of him she hadn't gotten to. He exhaled shakily and continued to groan as he ran his hand through her hair in an encouraging way.  
Remembering what she read in a book about oral sex, she started circling her tongue around him as she got deeper and her moans increased in volume, as did his.  
Levi felt so overwhelmed with the need to orgasm in Hange's mouth, but he kept trying to hold it back until she was used to him- despite her words from a few minutes before.  
He felt her mouth get faster as her head moved up and down and her tongue continued to wrap itself around him, and with a gasp of her name, he came in her mouth. She continued the blowjob, albeit lazier as she took the time to swallow him.  
"A-ah, Hange..." he panted as she started moving off of him, wiping her mouth.  
"If that was too much, I'm sorry." he continued.  
"Don't apologise, that was awesome." she finally said, panting as well.  
Levis hands flew to her waist and he pushed her down so he was on top, now straddling her. He didn't intend to be rough, but the combination of that was what she seemed to like and how desperate he was for this changed his mind. He ducked his head between her legs and began kissing her inner thighs, making her whine like an animal in heat.  
"Don't tease- ah, Levi!" she cried as his dragged his finger down her pussy.  
"Hange, are you okay?" he asked, not noticing her cry was from ecstasy.

"I'm fine, just touch me..." she panted, her body aching with need as he fondled her breasts more confidently.  
Levi didn't need to be told twice: his tongue dragged up her wetness once, and he loved the raw yell of delight that she gave. He kept doing that, getting more enthusiastic with squeezing her breasts and satisfied to know that she was loving this as much as he was.  
"Ahhh, FUCK!" she gasped, and cut herself off by laughing as in his desperation, his teeth grazed her. He was about to mutter an apology until he felt her slide her fingers into his hair and guide him closer to dripping cunt.  
She hissed and gasped as she felt his tongue slowly enter her. Levi paused as he felt Hange tense up, and she found his free hand and held it to tell him that she was fine.  
"Its...been-" she started to say, but he licked her again to distract her. He'd regret that later, but he didn't want to listen to the last time she had someone else's tongue inside her.  
He pushed his tongue slowly inside her, clamping his lips over her mound and sucking. She groaned as if trying to hold back her orgasm, but Hange began to lose that need to hold back as she felt Levi thrust his tongue in and out of her and lick her clitoris.  
She yelled his name as she came in his mouth. She panted and he noticed the sweat on her body as he crawled up to her, panting as well.  
"Wow...Levi, you're so good." she said softly, smiling at him and embracing him.  
"I thought I hurt you." he mumbled. "Glad I didn't." he kissed her collarbone, making her giggle weakly.  
"Mm, Levi, I wasn't expecting that but I didn't hate it." Hange wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. Nuzzling his head in-between her breasts, he closed his eyes in appreciation and kissed her chest lovingly.  
"I watched you masturbated over me in the shower." She admitted shyly.  
Levi smiled at her. "No wonder I came so much."  
Hange laughed in relief. Now that she knew he loved her, and also due to the fantastic oral she just received, him not minding was a very big possibility.  
"I watched you masturbate over me while you were supposed to be scribbling in your notepad." Levi confessed as he kissed her neck. Hange grinned and blushed.  
"No wonder I was so horny." she sighed, burying her face in his shoulder as she smiled contently. Levi then caressed her breasts rhythmically, causing her to whine happily.

"You're really good at this, are you sure you've never done to this before?"  
Levi nodded in confirmation, continuing to slowly rub her breasts.  
"Told you I've only ever kissed people. Before you, I've never been interested in anyone."  
"I'm very lucky then." she joked, running her hands across his abs. He moved upwards and kissed her, feeling himself getting hard.  
"Lucky me too." he replied gently, feeling her hands move to his shoulders. "Plus I just went with what I know to do." he smirked, and her eyes shone with glee as she smiled.  
"And you just went with what you assumed I'd like, or what you fantasized about us?" she teased, brushing her lips against his shoulder affectionately and 'accidently' letting her hands fall to his growing erection. His teeth clenched groan turned into a small, quiet laugh as his eyes met hers again.  
"Both." he stated, grinding into her hands a less subtle than he liked as he started to kiss her neck again, to Hange giving him a satisfied laugh.  
"Oh, show me what else you imagined us doing, Levi." she said confidently.  
"You're definitely not the demanding type I pictured you'd be." he said as he felt her legs moving apart, and he began to stroke her, listening to her start to pant.  
"So when you were jerking off over me, you weren't imagining us screwing, right?" she whispered in a rushed tone.  
"Easy, Scientist." he said after chuckling under his breath. "Just testing if you're wet enough. Didn't you say how you stole a condom for Sina a few days ago?"  
"We're not using it."  
He was surprised, but only said that that was okay with him. Nome of them wanted Hange to get pregnant, no child could be looked after properly in this world, but their desires were making them selfish and transforming them into risk takers.  
"I know its going to hurt, I'll be fine though." she said, not looking at him.  
"Sure, Hange." he muttered before he slowly thrust into her, attempting to ignoring how good she felt. Strange but really good. He felt bad for thinking that when he heard her breath hitch and a sharp noise of discomfort escaped her.  
"I-I still want to do this, don't pull out." she hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Its okay Hange, I won't. Try to relax, take your mind off it." he said, kissing her cheek and massaging her shoulders gently.  
She nodded and tried to distract herself, by reflecting on how happy she was that they were together, and that he loved her as much as she loved him. Seconds passed, and the pain dissolved away bit by bit. She then squeezed his hand to let him know he could keep going, and he started to thrust again, only in and out of her, gradually getting faster and going further, both of them exhaling shakily in relief.  
"Levi- a-ahhh.." she moaned, and his hips started to move more aggressively into hers, and she cried our loudly as they roughly fucked. He groaned huskily with the effort of every thrust, feeling her small breasts move with their bodies rhythm.  
"Ha-Hange!" he gasped, trying to hold himself back as he pounded into her.  
She gave another pleasured yell while his other hand massaged her clit, and he hoped she'd orgasm before he did.  
"Ah, f-fuck!!" he grunted, exploding inside of her. Hearing her cries of ecstasy, he continued to slam into her even after she came in an equally copious amount.  
"Oh, I- shit, I really don't want to stop." Levi hissed as he then felt Hange's hips meet his halfway.  
"D-don't-" She gasped as he felt him ram all the way into her and then out again. They panted, and she laughed breathlessly when she felt him hit the back of her as fast as he could.  
"Ah, fucking- ye-s-s, ah!" she wailed, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her orgasm set off his on, causing him shout her name as he jerkily slammed into her a few more times. She let out a shriek of laughter as he pulled out of her with an shaky groan. Her laughter slowly died down as she clung onto him limply, both of their bodies coated lightly with sweat.  
Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but they both knew as they held onto each other, they felt as incredible as the other.  
"That...ha, that was fantastic." Hange said.  
Levi rolled off of her so he was lying at her side, and he turned so he could hug her, sweat and filth not bothering him at all.  
"Its a surprise no one woke up." he stated in the same tone as when he called her an abnormal. She smiled, and turned her head towards him and their lips met tenderly.  
"Do you want to try again later?" she asked, teasingly. Although later wasn't on Hange's mind.  
Levi smiled and looked at her lustfully, sneakily squeezing her ass to make her giggle as he pulled her into his arms.  
"Why later?" he asked, causing her to sit upright in excitement.  
"Excellent! Do you know what 69'ing is? And then I thought I could ride you."  
He smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"It'd be easier if you were on top, then."

That night was as passionate and as loud as any if them dreamed. Plus, they made love that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If there are any mistakes in my spelling or grammar, please feel free to correct me.


End file.
